


The Prisoner and the King

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Clothed Top/Naked Bottom, Dom/sub, Dubcon Kissing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Embarrassment, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, I'll add more tags when I update, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Trans Male Character, Undressing, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Will Update Soon, no editing we post the first draft like real men, nothing extreme though, sorry this is very self indulgent, trans author, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Ryn begs a strange man to save him from his hellish cell in the dungeons, he unintentionally puts himself at the mercy of the king of Sliverleten.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> \- there's not much of a plot here, it's self-indulgent porn  
> \- I haven't edited a lot, so this is pretty much just the first draft  
> \- I, a trans guy, sometimes like writing about trans guys being degraded/submissive. Don't leave obnoxious comments yelling at me for fetishization.  
> \- Posting on anon because im shy ;-;  
> \- Ryn is pronounced as "Rin"  
> \- extremely dubious consent, read at your own risk  
> \- obviously I wouldn't condone anything similar in real life  
> \- I'll update it soon

Footsteps echoed down the tunnel that made up a branch of the dungeons, and Ryn craned his neck to peer in that direction. At first he couldn’t see anything, but as he continued to stare, a cloaked figure came into view. He was tall and slender, his brown face covered in the shadow of the hood. As he walked, he examined the prisoners. 

Visitors were rare in the dungeons. This could be Ryn’s one and only chance to leave his cold cell behind. A surge of panicked desperation swelled inside of him, bubbling up to burst out of his mouth as the stranger passed him.

“Hey!” the man froze, “If you get me out of here I—” Ryn found himself fumbling with words, so he spit out the first thing that came to his lips, “—I’ll do  _ anything _ for you.”

The man turned, pinning Ryn to the spot with his gaze, “Do you know who you’re speaking to?” His voice was crisp and humorous. 

“I-I-I—” His mind felt like it was turned inside out.

“Nevermind that. Now. Anything, you say?” as he spoke, the meager sunlight reflected off of two long fangs at the front of his mouth. Ryn felt faint. What had he gotten himself into? But this was his chance to leave, and he was going to take it.

“Anything!”

“Very well, then.” he reached out with a gloved hand and pressed his index finger to the lock on Ryn’s cell door. There was a click, and the door swung open. 

The man stepped forwards, and Ryn took a step back. The stranger grinned and advanced, leaving Ryn to stumble backwards until his back was pressed against the icy stone wall. His face heated as the man’s hands reached under his tattered shirt and dissolved—literally dissolved—the knot that held his chest bindings on. While one of his hands began to unwind them, the other reached up to stroke his face and neck, examining. 

Ryn became fixated on the man’s fangs, which were exposed as he grinned. The bandages that had been tied around his chest fluttered to the ground, and a gloved hand cupped his small breast before reaching down to graze his pussy through his pants. He whimpered, causing the man to laugh. 

“You’re perfect. Now, follow me.” Ryn breathed a sigh of relief as the man backed away from him. He was ecstatic to finally be leaving—more than ecstatic—but his joy did nothing to dampen his fear and embarrassment. He jogged to catch up to the man, clutching his arms over his chest. “My name is Jasper. And stop crossing your arms like that.”

Ryn didn’t obey, “Jasper as in... _ King Jasper?” _

He laughed, “Yes,” he glanced back sharply, “I don’t like slaves who hide their bodies from me. I believe I gave you an order.”

“Slave?” Ryn felt his cheeks heat. What had he gotten himself into? 

King Jasper laughed again, “Of course you’re my slave. Now, uncross your arms.” Ryn whimpered but complied. “Good boy,” he ran his fingers through Ryn’s bedraggled hair, “I don’t believe I caught your name.”

“R-Ryn.”

“Perfect.”

They travelled the rest of the way in silence. The walk seemed to go on for ages, up countless flights of stairs and through endless corridors. It seemed that the king didn’t want them to encounter anyone, because they avoided any large passageways. 

Finally, a section of wall clicked open, revealing a vast, luxurious room. Jasper pulled Ryn through and shut the door behind them. When he looked back, it was just blank wall.

A rough hand fisted Ryn’s hair, tilting his head upwards. Jasper placed his other hand below his chin. 

“You need a bath.” He kept his hand in his hair, pulling him forwards. They entered a large, white, tiled room, and Jasper guided him to sit on the edge of the tub. Jasper turned the water on, then before Ryn knew what was happening had grabbed him by the chin and forcefully kissed him. Jasper turned and left, leaving Ryn dazed. His mind was full of confused thoughts, and he couldn’t sort through them all. 

When the king returned, he was carrying a stack of clean clothes. His gloves and cloak had been removed, leaving a well-defined body under form-fitting clothing. 

Ryn’s hands shot away from where they had instinctually covered his chest, earning a smile from Jasper. 

“Take off your clothes.”

He flushed, “I-I-”

“Or I’m happy to do it for you, which I don’t think you’ll like.” Ryn almost said that he wanted it that way, but his pride was still somewhat intact, so he resisted. Jasper leaned over Ryn to turn the faucet off.

Ryn took a deep breath and took off his shirt, trying to ignore the sting of Jasper’s gaze on him. It was hard to ignore when he ran a finger over his nipple, though. Ryn bit his lip and stood up, then reluctantly began taking off his pants and underwear. 

“At that rate you’ll take all day,” Jasper laughed. Ryn shot him a glare that was met with a grin, and quickly finished removing his clothing. He stepped towards the tub but was stopped by a hand in his way. 

“W-what?”

Jasper only answered with a grin as his other hand travelled downwards. Ryn stiffened. Jasper’s thumb traced his slit, and he whimpered. It found its way to his hole and trailed its way around. Then, Jasper lifted his finger to Ryn’s mouth.

“You’re such a slut. Clean it off.” Out of the corner of his eye, Ryn saw Jasper’s fangs glint. He licked off the finger, whimpering. “Now, get in the tub.” he sighed in relief and lowered himself in. The soothing warmth almost made up for his embarrassment. 

Jasper kneeled next to the tub and began washing Ryn’s body with soap. At first he stiffened, but as the man continued he felt himself relax into the touch. He squeezed his thighs together when his hands passed over his chest, causing Jasper to laugh and pinch his nipple. 

Eventually, Jasper moved on to his lower half, running his hands along the insides of his thighs, higher and higher. Ryn had to resist the urge to grind against his hand. He was relieved when the man finally moved on to his hair. 

Once he rinsed out all of the soap, Jasper emptied the bath. While it refilled, he playfully skipped his fingers over Ryn’s clit, and he hated how his body moved in response. His face turned bright red, which the king must have liked, because he ran his fingers over his cheeks. 

Jasper washed him again, and drained the bath. Ryn tried to sit up but Jasper shoved him back down and reached up to grab the shower head.

He handed it to Ryn, “I think,” he turned the water on, “that it’s time for you to repay me.” Suddenly, Ryn felt very exposed. He wanted to curl up and hide. 

“But I-I-”

“No buts.”

“Please, master, I ca—”

Jasper laughed, “I’d love for you to keep calling me that. Now,” he reached over to adjust the water pressure, making it pelt onto Ryn’s leg at an alarming rate, “Why don’t you come for me, three times.”

“No, ple—”

“Don’t make me slap you, Ryn. You said you would do anything, remember?”

He nodded, whimpering. Jasper’s eyes were taking in his breasts and thighs hungrily, and his face was burning. He took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. Jasper was the king. He had taken mercy on Ryn, of all people, and now expected payment. And Ryn was already horny, anyways. He wanted to please this man who’d rescued him, who looked at him like he  _ valued  _ him. 

He brought the showerhead to meet his pussy, wincing and groaning as his clit was abused indirectly by the water. 

“Good boy. I’ll let you stop after you come three times.” Ryn was too lost in pleasure to notice Jasper’s hand at his mouth until there was a light slap on his cheek, “suck it.” He opened his mouth to accept two of the man’s fingers. 

He felt his other hand dancing across his thighs, making him moan, before stroking up to his breasts to cup them and pinch his nipples. Ryn found himself lifting his chest to Jasper’s hand. 

When the pleasure on his pussy wasn’t enough, he adjusted the showerhead to land on his clit. With his other hand, he held his folds out of the way. He whimpered and bit his lip. 

“Good boy,” Jasper said to him, and he was reminded of the fingers in his mouth and the hand on his breasts. With painful clarity, he felt exposed. He was spread for the man, screaming for him, abusing his own pussy while he felt hands on his breasts and thighs. 

There was a sting of pain as Jasper removed his hands from his mouth and inserted them into his cunt instead. Ryn’s eyes flew open as he came, pussy clenching around Jasper’s fingers. Jasper leaned down to kiss him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Ryn whimpered, overwhelmed by the pressure on his clit and lips, paired with the hand still stroking his breasts. He squirmed, and Jasper moved his hand from Ryn’s breasts to his neck, applying just enough pressure to remind Ryn of his place. 

Then he stopped kissing him and removed his fingers from his cunt. Ryn whined, and the hand on his neck tightened.

“Please, master, I feel so empty,” he reddened as he heard the words spilling out of his mouth. The hand around his neck tightened more and Jasper bent to kiss him again. 

When he pulled away he said, “I’ll keep touching you if you beg for it, slut.” he hadn’t stopped grinning. Ryn whined, earning him a tighter grip on his neck. He wasn’t willing to stoop that low, and he couldn’t have begged if he wanted to, because he was cumming again. 

This time it was a smaller orgasm, but he was screaming nonetheless. 

“Did you just come again, already? You’re such a fucking slut, dear.” his words cut through Ryn’s mind, and suddenly he wanted Jasper to fuck him senseless while he screamed in agony like he was now. 

“P-please,” he whimpered.

“Please what?”

“P-please touch me, master. I-I-I want y-you to make me cum.” he hated the way his voice stuttered, but he was too lost in the waves of torturous pleasure pelting his cunt to speak clearly. “F-fuck me, master, please.”

“That’s your idea of begging?” he laughed. But his fingers were already pushing their way into Ryn’s cunt. He rutted against Jasper’s hand, trying to get himself fucked deeper. Jasper’s hand moved from his neck to cup his breast, and his head lowered to kiss him again. His fingers pumped in and out. Ryn screamed into Jasper’s mouth as he came, shaking as he rode out the orgasm. Jasper’s tongue demanded purchase in his mouth, and he allowed it without resistance. 

Then the water was turned off. The fingers left his cunt and were shoved into his mouth. He sucked on them until Jasper removed them. Then he was being lifted out of the tub and set on his shaky legs. A soft towel was wrapped around him, and he was handed dry clothes. He finished drying off and put them on, falling into Jasper’s arms when he tried to balance on one leg to put the pants on. 

When he was finally dressed, the man pulled him into the bedroom and onto a comfortable bed. Jasper laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Thank you,” Ryn murmured. 

“For what?” Jasper laughed. One of his hands came to rest on Ryn’s breast. Ryn leaned into his touch but didn’t answer. There weren’t enough words to express how it felt to be clean and in a bed after months of a cold prison cell. Everything that had been done to him was worth it, for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated! Comments are extra appreciated!


	2. Chapter two

When Ryn awoke, the king was no longer next to him. A wave of relief rushed over him. He rubbed his eyes. In his sleep, he must have come to his senses, because now he was feeling sick and humiliated. 

The man had made him ruin his own cunt while he was fingerfucked and choked. And, worst of all, he’d enjoyed it. He tried to melt into the bed, cringing at the phantom feeling of a hand on his breast. He rolled over onto his stomach and fell back asleep. 

When he woke again, it was because he had to pee. Reluctantly, he peeled himself away from the warm bed and trudged to the bathroom. He winced when he saw the tub, an image of himself sprawled and vulnerable with fingers in his cunt summoned to mind. 

As he peed, Ryn glanced around the room. Everywhere he looked was white tile. Besides the tub that he’d been humiliated in, there was another that was circular and deeper. He found himself imagining Jasper’s body under his, hugging him from behind while he sat in the king’s lap in that tub. He cursed himself and shook the image away. 

He washed his hands and exited the bathroom. The rest of the room was a vast, carpeted space. There were some wardrobes, two couches, a sitting area, several windows, a bookshelf, and a canopy bed. 

Right away, Ryn ran to check if the door was unlocked. It wasn’t. 

He walked to the window and stared out. He was somewhere several stories up, overlooking the intricate roofs of the rest of the castle. In the distance was a sprawling city. The sun was just beginning to set—he must have slept for most of the day.

The other thing that grabbed Ryn’s attention was the bookshelf. He approached it and grabbed a book off the shelf. Upon flipping through it, he saw that there were no pictures and remembered that he couldn’t read. He sighed and went to one of the wardrobes, desperate to distract himself from thoughts of last night. 

The wardrobe contained many, many cloaks similar to the one Jasper had worn last night. Ryn grabbed one and put it on. It dragged on the ground, but was soft and comfortable, so he kept it on. 

The other wardrobe was full of expensive-looking, silk outfits that would be form-fitting on Jasper. Ryn had no hope of fitting in either of them, though. He sighed and resigned himself to sitting on the bed. 

Just as he had feared, embarrassing fantasies immediately cropped up in his unruly mind. Jasper pinning him down in his cloak and fucking him on the mattress, or beating him senseless when he disobeyed, or fucking his—

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Part of Ryn was relieved at the prospect of a break from his traitorous thoughts, but most of him was panicked to see Jasper again. 

“Hello, dear,” Ryn felt pinned to the spot by his master’s grin. 

“H-hello.”

“Are you happy to see me?” he shut the door behind him.

“Not really, n-no.”

He started removing his cloak and gloves, “As a reward for your honesty I’ll fuck your throat. How does that sound, dear?” Ryn could only whimper as Jasper came to sit beside him. He let him pull him into his lap. “You’re wearing my cloak, I see.”

“S-sorry,” Ryn squeaked. 

“No, I quite like it. Although you could do without the clothes underneath, don’t you think?” Ryn whimpered again as Jasper pinched his shirt between two fingers and the garment dissolved into nothingness. He didn’t stop whimpering as he did the same to the rest of his clothes until there was nothing underneath the cloak. Jasper’s hands travelled to cup his breasts and grab high on his thigh. “Don’t whine. I can tell that you’re wet for me.”

Ryn reddened, “S-sorry.”

“There’s no need to be sorry. Although I do think it’s cute how embarrassed you are. Now, get on your knees between my legs.” A traitorous part of Ryn stirred with warmth in his stomach as he settled onto his knees. He squeezed his thighs together. 

Jasper’s dick was already hard as he pulled it out. Ryn didn’t have time to observe it or size it up before his master was forcing it into his mouth. 

Jasper let him suck on it and lick the tip. He whimpered as warmth spilled onto his heels and calves under him. 

“Good slut,” his master murmured, and Ryn felt humiliated tears prick his eyes. He couldn’t fight off the notion of how he must look, naked and soaking wet as he sucked another man’s dick. Then all thoughts flew out of his head as Jasper grabbed him and fucked downwards into his throat. 

He immediately gagged, which was met by a laugh from Jasper as he kept fucking in and out. Ryn was sobbing now, gagging over and over again. He let his body go limp in Jasper’s arms. 

Jasper, on the other hand, was moaning in pleasure, obviously enjoying the vibrations of Ryn’s cries and the feeling of his gagging around his cock. Ryn thought he was going to puke, but instead his vision went black, and he was launched into darkness. 

He came back a second later, gasping around his master’s cock. He was held up by his head, still around Jasper’s dick, which was twitching as it came. He felt himself dripping onto the floor. He gagged around the cock, causing Jasper to moan. 

Then he was dropped to the floor, into a pool of his own warmth, and the dick was being held to his ruined lips. 

“Clean it off,” Jasper’s voice was crisp. Ryn was in a daze, gasping for breath. A hand connected with his cheek, stinging. “clean it off.” he whimpered as he complied, licking the tip of the cock first, then up the shaft until it was dry. “Now the mess under you, dear.” he felt a hand in his hair, pushing his head down, and he obeyed, licking up the mess. There was still some trickling down his thighs. He found himself sobbing in embarrassment and arousal. “Now, get onto my lap.” he let himself be guided to 

straddle Jasper’s thigh. His mind was beginning to clear, and his embarrassment worsened. 

“Please don’t make me do this, master.”

laughed, “I’ll give you a choice, then. You can grind on my thigh, or you can be tied down and fucked in your cunt.” his hands trailed across Ryn’s thighs and breasts. He wanted the latter. He wanted his master’s dick inside of him. And, in a way, it was the less humiliating option. Grinding on his thigh would be far more degrading.

“Fuck me.”

“Beg for it, then.”

“P-please, master. Fuck my wet, needy cunt until I’m screaming for mercy.” It was embarrassing how easily the words poured out of him, “I’m so wet for you, master. Please fuck me.” Jasper laughed and lifted Ryn, then dropped him onto the bed. Then he left. 

Ryn laid there, swimming in shame and wet heat. When he heard his master enter again, he squeezed his eyes shut. Jasper dragged him and turned him until he was bent over the footboard, hips higher than his head. He felt scratchy rope tie his legs wide open. 

His pussy dripped when he thought about how he must look, tied open and vulnerable. Rough hands pulled his hands together behind his back and cuffed them there. The cloak was lifted out of the way and a finger was pushed into his mess of a cunt. He moaned in pain and arousal. 

“Good boy,” Jasper purred. His finger worked its way in and out, faster and faster. When it was joined by a second one, Ryn screamed. He was about to come, and Jasper must have known it, because he removed his fingers completely. 

He waited until Ryn finally quieted, then inserted just one finger. 

“Please, master,” Ryn whined, ignoring the way his cheeks heated at the words.

“Please what, dear?”

“Please let me have your cock.” Jasper laughed but didn’t respond. He added a second finger, then a third. Ryn could feel his cunt sucking them in greedily, and his hips rutting against them. His legs felt scraped and bruised from the ropes, and he moaned. Heat was building in his core, and he was sure that he would be allowed to cum this time. 

But then the fingers were gone, and he was left clenching around nothing, so close to cumming. He desperately rutted backwards, his legs scraping against the rope. 

His master waited until he was still and quiet to continue, starting again with one finger. 

“I thought you didn’t want this, dear, so why are you so desperate now”

“I-I-I-I-” his face was ablaze and he didn’t have an answer. 

“Hmm,” Jasper stilled his hand, “If you make yourself come on my finger, you can have my cock.” Ryn could hear the grin in his voice. He whined. This had ended up far worse than grinding on the man’s thigh, but it was too late now. 

He rocked back on his master’s finger, legs burning against the ropes. Arousal dripped down his thighs, where Jasper’s other hand stroked, up and down. He sobbed in embarrassment and pain, but kept fucking himself. 

By the time he was close, he was sure that there was blood dripping down his calves. But he kept pressing backwards. He shivered as Jasper placed a firm hand on his hips. He began to slam him backwards onto the finger, and if Ryn’s legs hadn’t been bleeding before, they certainly were now. He screamed as he came around Jasper’s finger. 

When it was over, he felt deliriously tired. Not in a way that made him want to sleep, but in a way that made him want to turn to stone for a thousand years. But then he was whimpering as rough hands gripped his hips and pressed down hard. Sharp pain split his cunt as it was filled with his master’s dick. He let out a sound between a moan and a whine.

“You wanted this, dear,” he could hear that Jasper was still grinning. He began to fuck Ryn, earning whimpers and moans. Ryn didn’t know if he wanted it or not, and he couldn’t manage to form words. All he knew was the sensation of it all. The cum dripping down his thighs, and hands bruising his hips, the blood stained against his calves, his cunt being ruined. He was utterly lost. 

When he came, it was with sobbing, painful force. He felt his pussy clench around Jasper’s cock, and heard the man moan. He suddenly felt dirty and humiliated, splayed out and covered in seed. 

But Jasper didn’t slow down, he sped up, pulling Ryn’s hips back onto him repeatedly. The wounds on his legs were opened anew, and he felt blood rush down his legs just like the cum on his thighs. 

Jasper pulled out just before he came, spilling his cum across Ryn’s back. He reached over to pull the slave’s head up to meet his dick. 

“Lick it clean,” he demanded. Ryn was overwhelmed with humiliation. He was covered in cum and tied open for use, with blood streaming down his calves. The way that he was lifted, he could feel the weight of his tits, and the weight of Jasper’s gaze on them. He sobbed and tried to look away. 

Jasper brought his hand down onto Ryn’s ass and he let out a hoarse yell. 

“Lick it clean,” he demanded again. This time, Ryn complied. His whole body was on fire with mortified embarrassment. Jasper dropped his slave and tucked his dick back into his pants. He went to change his clothes, then left, leaving Ryn tied up and alone with his ass in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are appreciated!


End file.
